


Stress Relief

by onebreathyboi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Finn, Light BDSM, M/M, Punishments, Space Gays, Spanking, Stalking, Top Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebreathyboi/pseuds/onebreathyboi
Summary: A soldier with a camera and sense of justice + a forbidden relationship = disaster. This was always gonna end badly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fic, please be nice!

When Leia died, it wasn't really a question who would take her place. After leaving his reckless abandon behind, Poe Dameron earned his place at the head of the Resistance. No one really knew why Poe had suddenly became calm and cool on missions, but people had some sort of a clue. It was becoming suspicious, how Poe kept going to Finns chambers at night, and leaving the next morning with the biggest smile on his face. Some nights, there would be loud, muffled noises; some other night, the sounds would be soft and slow.

Poe would go into Finns room, stressed and tired. He would leave the next day, looking energised. When someone in the Resistance got skeptical, thinking that maybe, just maybe, Poe was working with an ex-stormtrooper to sabotage the Rebels, they set up a camera in Finns room to find out why Poe would always go in there.

After reviewing that footage, that soldier made the wrong choice. About 2 minutes after Poe had walked in, it started. The touching, and the love. It started with Finn running his hand through Poes hair, when Poe leaned up and put a light kiss on Finns lips. Finn smiled softly, and whispered something indistinguishable in his ear. Poe smiled dumbly, and pressed a stronger kiss on his lips. Finn fell backwards, hands next to his head, and wiggled himself under Poe.

Poe leaned down to start trailing kisses on his jaw, unbuttoning his jacket and pulling it off.

"You look really good in my jacket, you know"   
Poe murmured against his soft skin.

Finn huffed a little, Poes lips tickling his sensitive stomach.

"I know, you've said that many times."  
"It's true every time"

By now, the soldier watching the tape was enamoured by the love going on between them. How did no one notice? It seemed so obvious.

After Finn was stripped down to just pants, Poe started to unbuckle his pants, still trailing soft kisses down. When the belt was undone, Poe slid his pants off and kiss the front of his underwear. Finn squirmed, the feeling sending a shock through him. Poe did it again, and again and again, each time sending shocks throughout his body. After the fifth time, Finns eyes shot open, and his mouth parting, and moan slipping through. Poe smirked but told Finn to quiet down, lest the Resistance know of them.

The leader and his right hand man, making love when they were out of the public eye. The soldier blushed a little, yet kept on. They didn't want to admit that they were liking it.

Poe looked up the Finn, silently asking for consent. Finn nodded, letting him have full control over his body. Poe pulled down his red underwear, and kissed his tip for real. Finn threw his head back. Poe really had been touch starving him, making him wait for release and then never giving it to him. Any touch was extra-sensitive, making everything feel damn near heavenly. Poe enveloped Finns head into his mouth, making Finn shake a little and moan quietly. Poe sucked him in all the way, his skill coming into play.

When Poe started to move, Finn lost it. He was bobbing his head up and down, pressing the flat of his tongue in the bottom side of his dick. He swallowed, the tightening of his throat almost sending him over the edge. Poe noticed, and quickly removed his mouth from him. Finn whimpered, obviously displeased at the lack of touch. Poe kissed his thigh and reached over next to Finn, to grab the lube. He applied is generously, before sticking his finger in. Finn moaned loudly at the breach, the feeling of having someone he loves inside him like bliss.

The digit started to move slowly, stroking the soft walls and igniting fire inside him. When Poe slipped another digit in, Finn just about lost it. He was moving and scissoring, evoking little moans until Poe found that special spot. Finn moaned loudly as Poe pressed into it, constantly assaulting him until there were hearts in his eyes and drool coming out of his mouth. Finn was putty in Poe's hands, mouldable and vulnerable.

With complete control over Finn, Poe pulled his fingers out, much to Finns discomfort. Poe shushed Finn, not wanting to get caught in their scandal. Finn quieted down a little, sucking in breaths instead of moaning, yearning for his secret lover. Poe smirked, Finn following his every command, and the soldier still watching. Poe unbuckled his pants and shucked off his shirt, only in blue boxers. That's when Poe asked for consent one more time, making sure Finn was happy and comfortable. The soldier understood what love was. It's this.

Finn nodded with a firm but out-of-this-world gaze, blissed to the highest of heavens, riding on the pleasure of this feeling. After Finns conformation, Poe pulled down his boxers and lined himself up. He looked at his lover and pushed in, releasing a grunt of pleasure compared to Finns moans. His lover was finally inside him, thick and warm and perfect.

Poe bottomed out, filling up Finn to the brim. Poe looked down at Finn with an intense look and pulled back, leaving Finn empty. He suddenly slammed down roughly, going in all at once. Finn nearly screamed as Poe set that as the pace. Was something bothering Poe? He never goes this hard.

The soldier was turned on again, the brutal pace and look on Finns face was enough to make the soldier burst, except for the fact that they could hear their commander coming towards their chambers. The soldier shut the laptop and slid it under the pillow before the blue leader walked in.

"Blue 4, you're wanted by Poe. Report in 5."

The soldier gave a grunt of acknowledgement, lazily getting up to dress. The arousal will be dealt with later. They dressed hastily, walking groggily to the main control room. As soon as the door was opened, Poe was pressing against the soldier.

"Blue 4, Ari Bopul, x-wing pilot and a stalker."Ari was shaking like a leaf, finally caught.

"Why'd you set up a camera in Finns room? How much did you see? What do you know?" The question got more intense as the hand around their throat got tighter.

"A-air.... plea-se." The soldier plead, Poe suddenly remember you need air to talk and let go of the soldier.

"I was worried about a conspiracy sir, so I set up a camera. I.. know about your relationship, sir." Poe sighed and looked down with his hand on his forehead. He mumbled quietly.

"Get back to your chambers. I'll decide what happens."

Ari scuttled of to their chambers, only the resume the video. They were caught, but they still had time to watch. They pressed play.

The rough pace of Poe slamming into Finn had him shaking, the bolted bed not doing much to help the rattling and banging against the wall.

"P-Poe.. pl-ease! Hold o-on a minu-ahh-te!!"   
At this, Poe slowed down, eventually coming to a slow rocking pace.

"What is it? Did I hurt you?" Poe asked worriedly, concern laced in his voice. Finn shook his head, dispelling some of Poe's worries.

"The bed, they'll notice. What's wrong? What happened?" He asked, enjoying the slow rocking of Poe.

Poe sighed, looking into his lovers eyes and speaking without words. The emotions being relayed through those looks was raw and unfiltered, quite like Poe himself. Finn wanted to know what was wrong, and the feelings conveyed through those eyes was enough. Even the soldier saw that.

"Poe, words. Please." Finn demanded quietly, wary of his boyfriends suddenly fragile state.

"A lot of commanders died today. Rogue, Gold, Red, and Blue. The mission... didn't go as planned. I made sure you weren't on the mission, I knew it'd end up badly. They died for nothing. Absolutely nothing." Poe started to tear up, obviously torn up over the good men and women who had died that day. The soldier gasped, wondering what he meant by nothing. Was there no point to that? Was there no point in having their brother move to command leader of the Blue Squad? The soldier kept on.

Finn hugged Poe, soft movements and light touches of reassurance and love were placed. Poe started to calm down a little, still buried inside Finn.

"We don't have to finish, it's okay if we—" Finn didn't get far.   
"No, I'm fine. We can continue."

Poe smirked a little, not wanting to stop. Finn nodded and gave his hips a little wiggle. Poe grunted and slowly started to resume his brutal pace, quick and snappy movements suddenly sending Finn over the edge. He came unexpectedly and wasn't given permission. Finn knew what that meant. Poe kept pushing through Finns orgasm, his squeezing walls closing in on him. Poe rode himself through his own finish, cumming inside Finn. He groaned a little, not wanting to spend the effort to dig the cum out of him.

Poe chuckled and pulled out slowly, Finns body reluctantly letting go of Poe. He giggled, something rare and pure. Poe blushed at the sound that had escaped him. Finn laughed, setting off a reaction of two boys laughing next to each other. After the laughing attack had stopped, Poe looked to Finn and Finn looked to Poe. He kissed him slowly and let go, only to whisper in his ear.

"You came without permission. That means punishment."

The soldier wasn't allowed to get any farther in the video, their commander suddenly rushing in the room.

"You've been summoned again. Go."

Ari nodded, getting up and shuffling to the room. He knew the trial he was going to get, he just hoped it was quick.

"Ari Bopul, aged 23, had been tried with treason against Poe Dameron, and is hearby sentenced to death by ejection into space. You get 15 minutes to say your goodbyes or present proof that the allegations are not true. This trial will remain private as the topic of the trail is private. No word of this will get out and only your next of kin will be notified. Anything you want to say shall be recorded and brought to your next of kin. Use your 15 wisely, as your life depends on it. Good luck, and May the Force be with You."


	2. Racing

After the words had been uttered, Ari knew that he was dead. He set up that camera, watched the footage and intruded on his own private time. Ari was dead, so dead. At least he thought he could talk to his brother, maybe say his goodbyes. But by the blessing of the Force, an angel walked in.

Finn, an angel, walked into the main control room and saved Ari's life. Kind of.

"Poe, don't do this. You know I'd do it if the positions were switched. I propose something else." Poe looked at him with interest.

"Please, do tell." This was intriguing and Poe wasn't one to deny his Finn a chance to speak.

"I propose, under these circumstances, this man is de-tongued and left on Jakku with nothing. We will leave him with an old-droid and hope. If we return in 3 months and he's alive, he will be allowed to come back to the Resistance. Does this seem fair?"

Poe had to think. He would be left alive, and he would suffer. Ejection into space would be almost instant, this however.

"I agree with Finn." The sentence was short and sweet, yet filled with malice and murder.

"Then it is decided. Ari Bopul will be left on Jakku with an old-droid, de-tongued and left for dead. We will check back in three months, and if he is still alive, he will be accepted back as a pilot into the Resistance. Does that sound right, General Poe?"

Poe nodded his head. No words needed to be said, this man was getting the punishment he deserved.

"Wait! I get my 15 minutes! Right?" Ari pleaded. He knew he should say his goodbyes but he had to finish that video. There was 10 minutes of watchable footage left, the battery had run out. The judge sighed and nodded, waving him off without another word. He scuttled back to his room, dying to see that footage. He jumped into bed and resumed the video.

"You came without permission. That means punishment."

Finn whimpered before being picked up and bent over Poe's knee, naked butt in the air. Poe's cum was leaking out of his winking hole, still warm and fresh. He leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Count. 10 because you came without permission."

Finn nodded as the first one hit.   
"1"  
Poe pulled back his hand and went down hard on the other cheek. He slammed his hand down, Finns left cheek shaking slightly. It was turning red through his dark skin, Poe's hand print turning up on him.   
"2"  
A little drool was coming out of his mouth, along with whimpers of pain and pleasure mixed together. Ari was turned on beyond belief. Was the General and his right hand man really this hot? Apparently so, as the video just kept getting hotter. Another loud slap sounded, followed by a loud moan.   
"3"  
Finns panting was the only thing audible after he said the number. His cheeks were really red now, the force of Poe's slaps was insane. All that muscle from training, something Finn definitely didn't mind about Poe. Another slap hit, this one harder than the rest. Poe wanted to see a real reaction.   
"4"  
A loud moan, high pitched and feminine left Finn. A whispered 'oh fuck' escaped his lips, bruised from Poe's insatiable desire to always be taking his lips. Before Poe hit again, he licked his hand to make it hurt more, wanting to hear Finn keen. He brought it down, hard and fast.   
"F-5!"   
And keen he did. He screamed, actually. Finn was sure he just alerted the entire Resistance of their relationship. But alas, only Ari and his camera knew. He knew of course that the footage would be erased and the camera would be destroyed, so he saved it to a droid he got as a gift from his brother. Hopefully the droid would be there, when and if he got back. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of slapping.   
"6!"  
Finn was starting to lose count, his mind going to his headspace. He was blissed out, the pain turned to pleasure. The palm of Poe's hand becoming an imprint on himself. The next one was fast.   
"7?"  
Finn couldn't tell where he was. All he could feel was the warmth beneath him and his lovers hand. The stinging had gone to his head and had sent him into his subspace. Basically a place of pleasurable consciousness. It's a vulnerable time and when aftercare is crucial. The mini-lesson got Ari didn't last long, as another slap resonated from the laptop.   
"E-8?"  
Poe chuckled, a sound that was blessed and music for Finns ears. This wasn't a chuckle of humour, I was Poe getting off on watching Finn wiggle in controlled pain. He leaned over Finns body, bent on his knee, and kissed his ear. He whispered something along the lines of "You're almost there, keep going." It acted as encouragement to keep the boy grounded, seeing as the numbers wasn't doing it anymore. Another slap rang through the room and the little camera.   
"Huuuuuuuuh Poeeee" Finn moaned out, blissed out of his mind.

"Number?"   
"9?"   
The response was unsteady but correct. Finn was still slightly conscious considering the amount of slaps on his ass cheeks. Poe smirked and growled, pure and raw.

"The last isn't gonna be so nice."

Finn knew what he meant. He would slap harder, hit quicker, even lick his hand to bring Finn over the edge. Besides, this was just his punishment.

"Poe, can I please cum?" The plea was desperate. Finn was an animal now, an animal backed into a corner with no where left to go. Poe nodded, giving Finn a break if he did cum again. Poe got ready as he licked his hand and drew it back to slap.

"Tense your butt, makes it hurt more."

Finn did as Poe commanded, seeing as Poe ordered him too. A malicious smile was on Poe face as he brought down his flat hand, wet and quick as a whip, onto Finns skin. Finn screamed for real this time and came instantly, getting all it all over Poe. The white substance covered Poe's lap, it was warm and sticky, a feeling Poe did not enjoy. He went to move Finn off to get a wet rag, when Finn snuggled into Poe's warmth. Poe let out a soft 'O' and reluctantly pushed him off anyway, knowing Finn would hate him if he didn't clean them up. When Finn was moved off of his lap, he let out a soft keen, wanting the warmth and security Poe brought. Poe forced himself away, his resolve weakening whenever he saw a distressed Finn. 

 

This was where the security footage ended, and so did our soldiers little adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short, I didn't wanna dive into the adventures of our Blue pilot on Jakku.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on WattPad, mindlesslynumb, under the same name! Follow me on tumblr! onebreathyboi


End file.
